Computer-numerically-controlled (CNC) machines operate by moving a tool, such as a laser, drill bit, or the like, over a material to be machined. The tool is moved by motors, belts, or other actuators in response to commands received from a control system. The speed of a tool can be a function of physical machine inertia, the particular commands given, the size of a motion step for the tool, or the like.